


Когда хочешь просить у Бога слишком многого

by Greenmusik



Series: Рождественский тур 2016-2017 на макусе [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Рождественский подарок Криденсу от Модести.(по заявке р-49 на макусе)





	

  
Маленькая Модести приехала с родителями из Польши и почти не говорит по-английски. Он не помнит, видел ли её родителей раньше — когда он ходил с Ма забирать Модести и её старые вещи, смерть слишком сильно изменила их лица и тела, чтобы он смог узнать их. Остальных детей разобрали быстрее, но Модести была слишком взрослой, слишком худой и слишком громко кашляла. Ма всё равно взяла девочку: ради вещей и потому что Криденс был уже чересчур большим, чтобы вызывать жалость у благотворителей.  
В настоящем имени Модести много «р» и «ч», его не очень удобно выговаривать, но Криденс всё равно пытается, когда Ма нет рядом. Он занимается с Модести английским и счётом, а она учит его польскому и танцевать. Модести знает много песенок, но Ма запрещает ей петь дома, потому что пуритане поют только за деньги перед благотворителями или во время церковных праздников, чтобы собрать денег для Дома.  
Денег всегда не хватает, потому что Ма кормит сирот и бродяжек, а остальное съедает типография. Ма верит в ведьм и колдунов и хранит книгу с тайным знанием о них. Криденс тоже верит в ведьм и колдунов, потому что когда он был маленьким, с ним происходили чудесные вещи, но Ма объяснила, что чудесным может быть только Бог, что Бог никогда не оставляет своих детей, в отличие от ведьм и колдунов, и что быть ведьмой или колдуном очень плохо. Теперь Криденсу стыдно, что он считал волшебство чудесным, хотя иногда он хочет, чтобы оно вернулось, отчего ему делается ещё более стыдно.  
Бог лучше волшебства, потому что Криденс молился Богу, чтобы маленькая Модести поправилась, и хотя у них совсем не было денег на хорошие лекарства и дорогого доктора, Бог услышал молитвы Криденса и вылечил Модести, чтобы она могла учить Криденса польскому и танцам, ходить с ним гулять в Центральный парк или раздавать листовки и собирать деньги для Дома. Криденс любит Модести не больше, но иначе, чем любит Частити или Ма. Ему совсем не хочется, чтобы она становилась взрослой и искала себе приличного мужа, как делает Частити. И совсем не хочется, чтобы Модести ввязывалась в войну против ведьм и колдунов.  
Криденс надеется, что Ма победит в своей войне, и они смогут жить как нормальная семья. Он пойдёт работать в банк или в нотариальную контору, Модести будет учить детей танцевать, Частити успешно выйдет замуж за приличного господина, а Ма… Ма тоже выйдет замуж за приличного господина и переедет в его дом, а этот — оставит им, потому что у них нет другого Дома.  
Криденс знает, что просит у Бога очень многого, поэтому он пишет письмо Санта Клаусу, подменяющему Бога на Рождество, чтобы исполнять желания, и отдаёт ему лично в руки, специально ради этого дойдя до большого магазина на углу Пятой Авеню и Двадцать Третьей улицы. У Криденса хороший почерк, Ма его хвалит, и он писал большими буквами, потому что Санта носит очки.  
Это уже его четвёртое письмо Санта Клаусу, но на предыдущие тот ничего не ответил. Может быть, он слишком занят, ведь в мире очень много людей, пишущих ему письма. Или Санта Клауса и в самом деле не существует. Криденс старается не сомневаться, потому что раньше он сомневался в Боге, и тот очень долго не хотел излечивать Модести. Вдруг Санта Клаус обидится и тоже будет очень долго тянуть с исполнением желания. Так долго, что Криденс успеет состариться и уже не сможет работать.  
Он ждёт Рождества, и оно приходит, хотя, вопреки обычному, они остаются дома, а не идут на благотворительный ужин. Ма нарезает свежий белый, а не серый, хлеб, разливает сладкий и густой компот в кружки, у каждого на тарелке оказывается большой кусок индейки — единственной из подаренных благотворителями, которую Ма не продала. Напротив Частити сидит очередной приличный с виду господин, за которого она, может быть, выйдет замуж, напротив Криденса сидит маленькая Модести и пинает его под столом туфелькой в коленку, напевая про себя польскую песню или английскую считалочку. Ма читает молитву, и они все благодарят Бога за пищу, хотя обычно, когда у них нет посторонних людей за столом, они благодарят Ма.  
После ужина Криденс моет посуду, а Частити беседует с приличным господином и не помогает ему. А потом становится совсем поздно и время ложиться спать. До того, как появилась Модести, он жил в другой комнате, и с той стороны дома почти у самого окна всегда горит фонарь, до самого рассвета. Обычно Криденс посвящал время перед сном чтению, но теперь, в этой комнате, для этого слишком темно, а свечи жечь нельзя, потому что они стоят денег, и Криденс сидит в кровати с закрытыми глазами и по памяти читает сам себе вслух стихи и отрывки из книги про электричество.  
Кажется, в Доме всё ещё не спит только он, но когда часы в конце улицы отбивают полночь, дверь в комнату медленно открывается. На пороге стоит Модести и сжимает в руках маленький огонёк. Огонёк дрожит, когда она подходит к кровати Криденса и кладёт его на комод.  
— Вешолых Швят, — говорит Модести по-польски, наклоняется к Криденсу, чмокает его в щёку и быстро-быстро убегает.  
Огонёк остаётся на комоде, мерцая и дрожа над вылепленной из оплывшего воска свечкой. Внизу под свечкой блестит подставка, склеенная из обрезков лент и обрывков гирлянд. Криденс касается пламени пальцем — оно тёплое и совсем не обжигает. В груди тоже становится тепло.  
Через три дня Ма во время уборки выкидывает свечку из его комнаты, и Криденс вынимает её из мусора и прячет, чтобы Ма не нашла. Он не жжёт свечку, чтобы читать. Вместо этого он ещё долгое время прокрадывается в комнату Модести и читает ей вслух в свете уличного фонаря и охраняет её сон от ночных кошмаров. И просит у Бога бальные туфельки для своей маленькой сестрёнки.  



End file.
